


The uncounted monthly's

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Spider Family 1 [10]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Monthlys, Periods, Womanly things, daddy longlegs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava and a few females on the team are on their monthly. Peter understands and he is the only one acting natural about it while everyone else not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The uncounted monthly's

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I will write a few stories (some will be adult like conversations and some others will be funny stories.)

Ava and a few females on the team are on their monthly. Peter understands and he is the only one acting natural about it while everyone else not so much.  
_____________________

It was yesterday when we were all training and some of the females were acting weird. Apparently to the other guys, but I shrugged it off because it could for numerous reasons. That is until today, I was at home cleaning for my Aunt May. That is when I got a phone call from Flash saying the girls are the only ones bleeding profoundly, and it wouldn't stop. And quoting on Flash, "They're bleeding where they shouldn't be. And we need help."

So like this, I didn't put two to two together. Rushing into my Spider-Man outfit, I knew I need to get there. When everything was on, I quickly web-sling my way to the TriSkeleton. When I finally got there, I could see all the boys were outside of the medical room. Seeing their looks, I didn't know what happened. So I walked in, seeing the female in a group.

"Hey, I heard you were all bleeding where you shouldn't be. But can you tell me what's going on?" Seeing their looks. It almost was like they were embarrassed and tired. Finally, White Tiger spoke up. "Spider, I don't know what the guys say. But we all are on our monthly." Hearing the word monthly, I knew what it was.

"So, Satan came to you all at night and forced you into a blood waterfall?" Trying to hold a giggle, because I knew what was wrong. Seeing their looks, I hold out a paper and pen. "Alright, so tell me do you all have the needed supplies or do I need to go out?" It was silent for a few moments until they all muttered a 'no'. Nodding to myself, I knew what to grabbed.

Writing down the needed things, I told them they shouldn't need to be embarrassed around me. Because I knew what they were going through. You see, my Aunt May, as old as she is, still has her "monthly"-ies. Though its disappearing slowly, but I knew what they were going through. So I wrote the list.

'Heavy pads, light pads, chocolate, heat packs.' Then of course, I wrote out my groceries as well. What I knew I need for certain points, but I told them not to worry. Their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is on the case.

Walking out, I could see everyone was asking questions. Smiling to myself in the mask, I walked away. "Guys, you shouldn't need to worry. Besides, we need to pick up a few things for them anyways. Besides that, I need to tell you what's going on with them. And trust me, it's not as bad as it looks. It's going to be embarrassing for them, so we will need to support them."

Seeing their looks, I told them to follow me. It didn't take us long, changing into our counter parts and make it to the mall. Smiling, I took them through the whole store until Sam got a little impatient. "Peter, are you going to tell us what's wrong with Ava?" Finally, I looked that them. Signing, I agreed. "Yes, here's the short version of what's going on with them. You see we ,guys, have to go through our puberty one time, while they go almost every two months. It's known as a 'monthly', 'period', or how I call it 'Satan's bloody waterfall.' And it lasts for a week. No more. With this, they become moody, clingy, hungry, and ect. Most of these are minor, but the major are their nonstop bleeding." Whispering softly but stopping when any strangers come near us or around us.

Making it around the isle without causing any scene. "So they would have to wear these things called pads and tamponds." Which we made it to the isle for womenly things. Seeing their looks scrunch up and confused. I explain a little bit further. "They wear these pads to hold blood where we ,as men, shouldn't bleed. What they are going through is natural. It will happened until they get older. And when they hit the age limit to stop, they wouldn't need these anymore."

Some of their looks like fear while other were calm. But when I mentioned it's natural, they all seemed to loose their 'protective' behavior. Grabbing two types of pads, I could hear Sam questioning 'why'. "Because the first two or three days they would bleed heavily, then it would get lighter through out the days. But at night, they would wear this for protection, though when they wake up it would more likely be full the brim. Which they would have to change it. Now the tamponds are meant for hiding. When I mean by that is, they can hid this there ,we shouldn't put things there, and it would absorb the blood. And they could wear this in water." Stopping there, I waiting until they nod.

When they nod, I went on giving them information incase this happens when I'm not there. "Pads would feel like dippers to them. And it could make crunchy like noises, and don't point it out to them. Because it would make them feel embarrassed, and they wouldn't do it to you if you were on the same thing as them."

Finally, someone said this "How do you this much about monthly's and things women would need?" Looking at them, I gave them this deadpan look. "My Aunt May, guys. She still on hers." Seeing their blushed look, I know they wouldn't do anything that would be bad for them.

By the time everything is said and done, I see the girls all together. "Hello, ladies. Your friendly neighborhood Spider-man has return with lovely things for you. And don't worry, the guys know what's going on." Seeing their looks, they looked pleased, happy, and relieved. That's when they gathered around me, hugging me and soon they all kissed my cheeks. "Thank you, Daddy Longlegs!"


End file.
